samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Shihoudou
Shihoudou was the first Taishirou and is one of the oldest characters in the series. Her chronological age is unknown (stated to be several thousand), but she appears as a woman in her twenties. She occasionally refers to herself as Demon Eyes Kyo's aunt, but their actual relationship is unknown. She stays in the Underground Dungeon of Onmyouden as the Labyrinth guardian. Appearance Shihoudou has short blue (sometimes black) hair and brown eyes. She wears an oversized wicker hat, a blue-and-white striped cloak, mini shorts, and white bandages around her chest resembling a bandeau top. Most of her midriff is bared by her outfit, showing a flower tattoo on her left hip. She wields the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Personality She appears to be a ditzy, vulgar, nonsensical person at first glance, but she is also surprisingly passionate and emotional. Evidence of her softer side appears in flashbacks; for instance, she allowed Muramasa to flee the Mibu with the demon child Kyo, knowing what would happen when the King found out (the resulting punishment injured her so severely that she was unable to move for three months). Shihoudou also remembers all of the failed experiments and shamans that have died for the Mibu Reconstruction Project and has created a graveyard for them in the labyrinth under Onmyoden. She made grave markers for them, buried the ones who still had bodies, and covered the area with mushroom-like cloud "flowers". She respects and secretly loves Sendai Aka no Ou. Because of her feelings for the king, she was unable to kill him when he started to walk an evil path. She has been hiding in the labyrinth ever since out of guilt and heartbreak. Story Shihoudou is the eldest member of the Taishirou who appears in the manga. The Sendai Aka no Ou completely relied on her when she led the Taishirou, and he made her promise to kill him if he ever became corrupted. Unable to carry out that order because of her own feelings for the King, she retreated to the dungeon where the failures of the Mibu Reconstruction Plan are thrown. By the time Kyo and Sasuke encounter her, she has lived alone in the labyrinth for years. When Sasuke does not take her seriously and starts to attack, Kyo stops him and reveals that Shihoudou is one of only three people he admits he cannot handle in a fight. Shortly afterward, Shihoudou attacks Kyo and says he will have to prove his strength against her if he is going to have any chance against the current Taishirou or the King. Although Kyo does appear to defeat her with Byakko, he then drags her to her feet and demands to know why she threw the fight. Shihoudou says she's just getting old, but when Kyo provokes her about the Former Crimson King, she retaliates and hits him so hard that he smashes right through a stone wall, revealing the graveyard she has created for the Mibu Reconstruction Plan's experiments. Later, she uses her own Red Eyes and manages to pierce her blade straight through the Sendai Aka no Ou's body, and in doing so discovers that he cannot be killed so simply. The Sendai Aka no Ou then proceeds to attack her in "thanks" for trying so hard to honor their promise. At the final death of the Sendai Aka no Ou, he falls to the Underground_Dungeon (the bottom-most pit of the tower). He lands in Shihoudou's graveyard for the Mibu's victims, and cries blood once last time before perishing in a shower of rubble and cloud-mushrooms. Shihoudou feels his death and hesitates for a moment. In the epilogue, Shihoudou is shown lying contentedly in a field of new cloud-mushrooms, near a newly erected grave bearing the hat of the Sendai Aka no Ou. Abilities / Notable Attacks She has mastered her Kusanagi Sword, in which the Eight Headed Snake (or Yamata no Orochi) lives She is able to Create and Manipulate Clouds with her Sword Despite her delicate appearance and silly behavior, she is frighteningly strong and Kyo warns Sasuke not to underestimate her. Her hat is believed to weigh 1,000 tons, and taking it off makes her even faster and more agile. She was able to reach the top of Red Tower (in which Former Crimson King only by running. '''1) Ame No Mura Kumo (Gathering Clouds of Heaven or Ame no Makigumo) Shihodo creates a giant cloud monster that devours all in its way. '2) Red Eyes' ' ' Shihodo can call out to the Mibu blood within her for significant boost in power, which changes her eyes to crimson red. Gallery sdk_v27_170.JPG sdk_v28_009.JPG sdk_v28_017.JPG sdk_v28_046.JPG sdk_v28_054.JPG sdk_v32_141.JPG sdk_v33_006.JPG sdk_v36_086.JPG sdk_v36_087.JPG Category:Battle Doll Category:Taishirou Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Elements Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Mibu Category:Inhabitants of the Samurai Deeper Kyo